


Mi destino eres tú

by vesita



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesita/pseuds/vesita
Summary: Cuando los miembros del consejo de Cintra, se dan cuenta de que la princesa Pavetta, no llegó intacta al día de su boda, exigen que la Reina Calanthe y su nuevo marido, sigan gobernando en Cintra. Y por si fuera poco, exigen a la Reina y el recientemente coronado Rey, consumir su matrimonio delante del consejo. De esta manera si en nueve lunas la Reina Calanthe trae al mundo un nuevo heredero estarán seguros que ha sido fruto de su unión dentro de su matrimonio.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Eist Tuirsach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Duny/Pavetta (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Calanthe Fiona Riannon, reina de Cintra, despertó aquella nublosa mañana, no cabe duda, que no había pensado bajo ningún concepto, que el día terminaría de aquella manera. Sonrió casi involuntariamente al removerse en la cama y sentir la mano de su nuevo rey presionando su abdomen. Eist Tuirseach había jugado bien sus cartas, había realizado el movimiento correcto en el momento y lugar idóneos. La sensación de estar a salvo, después de tantos años, por fin dejaron que cayera en los cómodos brazos de Morfeo.

**Apenas unas horas antes.**

**La reina Calanthe, aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio.** Las palabras salieron de la boca de Eist sin siquiera haberlas pensado. Era un hombre que no le temía a nada, pero cuando se consideraba la Reina de Cintra, se había perdido. Aún no sabía de dónde sacó el valor suficiente para pronunciar esas palabras, pero, sin embargo, parecían las más acertadas.

Eist vio como los nobles en la sala retrocedió un paso y por fin tuvo el coraje de mirarla a los ojos. Su estómago se encogió, no tenía ni la menor idea de si esta vez ella aceptataría, o de lo contrario mandaría cortar su cabeza. Cuando sus miradas por fin se cruzan, todas sus dudas desaparecieron, y vio una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

Ella pestañeó y expulsó el aire que aparentemente había estado reprimiendo en sus pulmones. Habían sido tres veces las que lo había rechazado y cada rechazo dolió más que el anterior. Y no era porque no le quisiera, todo lo contrario, Eist sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de él. Lo que en la forma en la que le hablaba, que era un poco más suave que a los demás, en la forma que le miraba como si quisiera saltar encima haciendo honor al nombre de Leona, que tan merecido se había ganado. También lo observamos en la forma que luchaban, ella quería a sus hombres y luchaba por cada uno de ellos, pero cuando estaban juntos en el campo de batalla, era diferente, ella siempre intentaba estar a su lado, protegiéndolo. No pudo culparla, él pudo exactamente lo mismo. Pero la prueba más obvia era cuando sus dedos se tocaban,

 **Ya lo habéis oído. Esta noche habrá dos bodas.** Consiguió decir Calanthe, su voz parecía igual de firme que siempre, pero en el más hondo de su ser se sentía aterrorizada.

\----------

Eist se removió en la cama a su lado y como si hubieran hecho eso toda la vida, la pegó aún más a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Aquel día había pasado muy rápido y para ser sinceros, aún no sabía cómo procesarlo. 

La boda de Pavetta y Dunny se había celebrado primero, el estúpido brujo había reclamado como pago por salvar la vida al que ahora era el nuevo príncipe de Cintra, el maldito derecho de la sorpresa. Pavetta totalmente aturdida, vomitando en pleno salón de actos, revelando su embarazo, junto con el temor y miedo de lo que todo aquello podría llegar a significar.

Los nobles habían empezado a susurrar cosas que Calanthe no era capaz de identificar, pero lo único que sí recordaba ella, era la mano de Eist, fuertemente apretando la suya. Diciéndole que todo lo que iba a salir bien, sin decir una palabra.

Tras la muerte de Roegner, su primer marido, se había jurado a si misma que no volvería a casarse, y con ello nunca vivir bajo el yugo de otro rey, pero ahí estaba ella, quien lo iba a decir, después de tres rechazos, en brazos de su nuevo rey. Su Rey. Eist no era Roegner, era consciente de ello. Él la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella le amaba a él. Y el destino los había llevado hasta este preciso momento. La mano de Eist se deslizó por su abdomen y Calanthe sintió como sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron por el deseo. Y algo en su interior le dijo que nunca tendría suficiente de ese hombre.

\----------

_Una hora después de la boda de Eist y Calanthe_

Los desafortunados incidentes ocurridos durante la noche acarrearon una serie de consecuencias. Toda la corte de Cintra, así como los invitados al banquete, sabían que la joven princesa no había llegado intacta al día de su boda, así como el hecho de que ya estaba en cinta. Y eso provocó una serie de exigencias por parte de los nobles. Por un lado, que la Reina Calanthe y el nuevo Rey de Cintra, siguieran ejerciendo como tales, puesto que no se fiaban del recién nombrado Príncipe de Cintra. Pero lo que más impactó en Calanthe fue la exigencia de que el concejo de Cintra estuviera presente durante la consumación de su nuevo matrimonio. De esta manera, si la reina en nueve lunas trajera un nuevo heredero al mundo, éste fuese directamente el próximo gobernante de Cintra. 

**No pueden obligarnos.** Había dicho Eist, cuando Calanthe pidió un receso y salió de la sala como el alma que se lleva el diablo.

 **Es una tradición tan antigua como el maldito derecho de la sorpresa**. Dijo Calanthe, sintiéndose abrumada por la situación. Malditos hombres, pensó. Si pudiera los mataba a todos, uno a uno con sus propias manos. Lo único que querían era humillarla. Aún recordaba que hicieron exactamente lo mismo después de su boda con Roegner, porque se había extendido el rumor que ya había estado en brazos de un hombre.

 **¿No puedes negarte, como Reina?** Eist preguntó, no podía imaginarse como sería para una mujer, tener que consumar su matrimonio delante de tal cantidad de nobles. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos tomando aire. **¿Y no puedo hacer algo yo? ¿No se supone que ahora soy el Rey de Cintra?** Por primera vez se concienció de su nuevo papel.

 **Me temo que no querido. Hay cosas que escapan incluso de nuestro poder. Y esto, definitivamente, es una de estas cosas.** Susurró. Se suponía que esa noche iba ser especial, tantos años deseándolo, tantas noches despertando empañada de sudor, gritando su nombre, solo para describir que había sido un sueño. Y eso malditos se lo iban a arrebatar. **Deberías ir a prepararte.** Le sugirió. **Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.**

\----------

Mientras se bañaba en sus nuevos aposentos, con la indeseada ayuda de su nuevo mayordomo, cuyo nombre por desgracia olvidó, Eist se sitió realmente mal. Aquella tradición, por muy antigua que fuera, era absolutamente perversa, ninguna mujer debería ser obligada a que un acto tan íntimo entre dos personas, casados o no, fuera presenciada por un puñado de inútiles. Jamás pensó que su primera vez con Calanthe sería de esa manera y deseó poder cambiar eso. “ _Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos”,_ aquellas fueron las palabras de la que ahora era su esposa y en el tono de su voz había detectado una melancolía profunda. Ella realmente deseaba que aquello acabara rápidamente.

 **Mi Rey, la Reina ya está lista y solicita que os reunáis con ella en el salón de vuestros aposentos, los señores del consejo ya han hecho acto de presencia. La reina solicita que se ponga la corona**. Anunció su mayordomo y por primera vez en su vida Eist Tuirseach, Jarl de Skellige, sintió miedo. No miedo por no cumplir con sus deberes conyugales, sino en que si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener a su reina en caso de que ella flagelara. Aquella noche definitivamente no sería como se había imaginado y debería admitir que se lo había imaginado más veces de las que habría querido.

Las doncellas de Calanthe ayudaron a la hora de lavarla y prepararla. Con los años habían adquirido mucha rapidez a la hora de arreglar a la reina, dado que solía venir echa un desastre después de sus batallas y los banquetes que seguían tras su victoria, eran una tradición. Esta noche no era una excepción, trabajaron rápidas, pero por primera vez la reina estaba callada. A pesar de lo que la reina había intentado ocultar durante años, todos los que alguna vez habían visto a Calanthe y Eist juntos, ya sea en un banquete o un campo de batallas, se habían dado cuenta de que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados. Era un secreto a gritos para todos y sobre todo para Meve, que aparte de ser su prima y confidente era la persona que mejor conocía a la reina de Cintra. Meve era consciente que Calanthe amaba a Eist y que aquella noche había dado un salto de fe. Calanthe siempre le había contado sobre cómo era Eist con ella y en más de una ocasión hablaron de los sueños más íntimos de Calanthe que involucraban al Jarl de Skellige. Meve de verdad hubiera deseado que aquella noche hubiera sido mágica para ellos dos, pero también sabía que los nobles no dejarían escapar la oportunidad de intentar doblegarla. **Tienes que llevar la corona**. Aseguró Meve. **Quieren doblegarte, pero así solo demostrarás que eres más fuerte que ellos, maldita sea eres la Leona de Cintra.** Meve, había soltado el pelo de Calanthe y colocado la corona que Eist, le había regalado hace años atrás.

A lo largo de los años Calanthe había recibido una innumerable cantidad de propuestas de matrimonio y otras tantas propuestas indecentes para compartir su cama con Reyes, Príncipes y nobles, y con ello sus correspondientes regalos. Sin embargo, ella devolvió cada uno de ellos.

La corona que lucía en su cabeza en aquel instante era un regalo de Eist, fue el primer regalo que le dio, la primera vez que le propuso matrimonio y ella con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que rechazar. Había conservado la corona, igual que los demás regalos que el aquel entonces Jarl de Skellige y ahora Rey de Cintra, le había dado. Rey de Cintra, su Rey. Por primera vez esas palabras se formularon en su cabeza, sin un ápice de ironía. Ella lo supo desde el momento en el que le conoció, si se casaba de nuevo, iba ser con él. 

**Esta noche, llegaron varios regalos y con ellos propuestas indecentes Cal.** Informó su prima. **He devuelvo todos como de costumbre, sobre todo ahora que te has casado con Eist, pero, sin embargo, hubo algo que me llamó la atención.** Dijo Meve, mientras terminaba de arreglar su pelo.

 **¿Qué es?** Pregunto Calanthe, Meve rara vez informaba sobre los regalos que recibía.

 **Es de uno de los nobles que presenciará el acto esta noche.** Dijo su prima mientras avanzaba con una enorme caja **. Pretendía que lo usaras esta noche después del banquete, cuando se reuniera contigo en tus aposentos.**

Cuando Calanthe abrió la caja, no sabía si sentirse escandalizada o enfurecida con el noble. Normalmente le regalaban joyas o incluso parte de sus armadas, tierras… pero ropa de cama. Eso sin duda era un regalo innovador. Una idea atravesó su mente y supo que Meve la había tenido antes que ella.

 **Ayúdame a ponérmelo.** Dijo Calanthe observando el ropaje extraño que tenía delante de ella, era endiabladamente provocador, seguramente a Eist le encantaría y luego pensó en cómo se escandalizarían los nobles que habían tomado ya asiento en su salón. Mañana mismo mandaría quemar esas sillas y ordenaría a los sirvientes quemar salvia para desprenderse de las malas vibraciones que esos idiotas desprendían.

Calanthe se miró en el espejo, definitivamente esa ropa de cama era provocativa, ninguna Reina se atrevería llevarla y menos en un acto de consumación, pero ella no era una reina cualquiera, ella era la Leona, la Reina de Cintra. El conjunto de ropaje que se había puesto constaba de dos piezas, la parte inferior lo que parecía unos calzones de hombre, cubrían su intimidad a la perfección, pero por los laterales llevaban aberturas, exponiendo parte de su piel, ella era delgada, mucho más delgada de lo que su armadura o sus vestidos aparentaban, y su cuerpo estaba tonificado, gracias a sus continuas batallas. Su culo definitivamente era tan firme como una roca y esa ropa marcaba muy bien sus curvas. Se preguntó si Eist sería capaz de quitarle esa prenda debajo de las sábanas y sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato. La parte de arriba se asemejaba mucho a los corset que llevaba, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pechos y cubría gran parte de su abdomen, pero igual que la pieza de abajo, llevaba pequeñas aberturas a los lados marcando su piel.

Enseñaba mucho más que con camisón, estaba claro, pero odiaba esos camisones, de hecho, se había desecho de la mayoría de ellos y solía dormir desnuda, así eso era perfecto. Esperaba de verdad que Eist no se enfadara con ella al verla así.

 **Mi Reina, el Rey está listo.** Informó una de las doncellas. **La aguarda en la sala, con los demás.**

Lo único que Calanthe pudo negociar fue el número de nobles que entrarían a presenciar el acto, cinco nobles y tres mujeres, además de dos de sus doncellas, entre ellas Meve, era todo lo que había podido conseguir. No quería sentirse observada solamente por los hombres, no podía soportarlo. Porque lo más probable es que rajaría sus gargantas.

Cuando entró en la sala, todos se levantaron. Llevaba puesta su bata, los criados habían preparado todo tal y como se había indicado. En el centro estaba la cama, cubierto por un tul transparente, al menos así conseguirían un poco de intimidad.

Malditos hombres, si ella hubiera nacido varón, esto no estaría pasando. El fuego estaba en su pleno apogeo, pero aun así sintió frio a medida que avanzaba. Alrededor de la cama como si de una mesa redonda se tratara, estaban colocadas las sillas que los nobles ocuparían. Avanzó unos pasos más y lo vio. Parecía cansado, aunque sus ojos brillaban, había una mueca en su cara. No estaba cómodo, su Rey no estaba cómodo con aquella situación. Él no era como los demás y dio las gracias por ello. Él llevaba la corona que había solicitado que el mayordomo le diera y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era la corona de su padre el Rey Dagorad, dada la rapidez con la que había sucedido todo aquello, Eist no disponía de una corona Cintriana y Calanthe pensó que lo mejor era darle la de su padre, algo que nunca consideró hacer con Roegner.

Su padre, que había sido un gran hombre, había prometido que cuando fuera el momento de desposarla con alguien, ella podría elegir a su marido, a su Rey. Le prometió que cuando llegaría el momento, se casaría por amor, pero, cuando ese momento llegó el Rey ya no estaba y Calanthe no tenía la posibilidad de elegir. Ahora estaba eligiendo y sin duda, eligió bien.

Eist también sonrió al ver la corona de Calanthe, había oído que ella devolvía todos los regalos cuando rechazaba una propuesta de matrimonio, pero cuando llegó la carta de rechazo la caja de madera en la cual estaba la corona se encontraba vacía.

Nunca la había usado hasta ahora, estaba seguro de aquello. También observó el brazalete que le había mandado junto con su segunda propuesta de matrimonio, así como el anillo que acompañó su última petición de matrimonio. Ella lo había guardado todo. Ahora entendió por qué. Y de pronto todo parecía estar bien, a pesar de la situación.

 **Buenas noches mi Reina** Dijo Eist, acercándose a ella.

 **Buenas noches mi Rey**. Calanthe sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada a ser observada, pero en aquella situación, le parecía perverso. Pensó en su primera vez con Roegner y sintió que sus tripas se revolvían. Rápidamente intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de su mente, pero era demasiado tarde Eist lo había notado. No sabía en qué momento Eist había pedido una copa de vino, pero la cuestión es que se la entregó y sostuvo sus manos mientras le tendía la copa, era su manera de decirle que estaba a su lado y que todo terminaría pronto.

Un acto de consumación es lo que habían pedido los nobles, para asegurarse de que la Leona iba a ser dominada, que el Rey que se sentara mañana al trono de Cintra, de verdad sería Rey por derecho, por el derecho de poseerla. Eist parecía leerle la mete, pudo ver en sus ojos el destello de rabia, sabía que él jamás le haría lo que pretendió hacer su difunto marido. Eist cogió la copa de vino y se alejó de Calanthe acercándose a la mesa para depositarla ahí.

 **Apuesto que no pensaste ni por un momento, que la noche acabaría de esta manera.** Calanthe rompió el hielo, sabía que Eist no lo había hecho por respeto, porque eso la haría parecer débil y él nunca se aprovecharía de esta situación para intentar quedar por encima de ella.

 **Sin lugar a duda, no es lo que tenía en mente.** Afirmó Eist volviendo hacía Calanthe, quedándose entre los “ _invitados_ ”. **¿Alguno de ustedes señores pensó que la noche acabaría de esta manera?** Preguntó con ironía ante la atenta mirada de los nobles en el salón. El silenció reinó, nadie se atrevió decir nada. Y para Eist eso fue una pequeña victoria.

 **He de hacerte una confesión mi Rey.** Comenzó Calanthe, haciendo énfasis a mi rey, provocando las miradas entre los nobles. Eist la miró con la ceja levantada, intrigado por saber con qué sorprendería ahora a la audiencia. **Siento decirte…** Le miró a los ojos apenada y continuó, S **iento decirte que no serás el primero.** Eist no pudo reprimir su risa, igual que Calanthe. Ambos sabían que todos a su alrededor, habían sido testigos de la atracción que había entre ellos, y era única manera de decirles a aquellos bastardos, que de nuevo se había salido con la suya. **Pero he de confesar…** empezó a deshacerse del nudo de su bata, **que me resulta sumamente interesante la posibilidad de que seas el último…** la bata se abrió y calló al suelo revelando todo el esplendor de su cuerpo. Eist tragó saliva, por todos los Dioses, pensó el hombre. Ella mujer sería su perdición.

Cuando la bata se cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de la Reina, la mayoría de los nobles palidecieron, mientras que entre las mujeres se armó un gran revuelo, claramente escandalizadas por las prendas que vestía la Reina Calanthe.

A Calanthe poco le importó su opinión, lo único que hizo fue centrar su atención en _su Rey._ Las pupilas de Eist se habían dilatado, la vena de su cuello palpitaba con fuerza y había cerrado sus puños con fuerza, marcando sus nudillos, claramente intentando contener el impulso de llegar a ella y tirarla encima de la cama.

A Eist le gustaba. Una minúscula parte de su mente había estado molestándola con la posibilidad de que cuando su Rey la viera, no estuviera físicamente interesado en ella. Y es que había algunas heridas, producto de sus batallas feroces, la llamaban la Leona al fin de cuentas, que no habían sido capaces de curar bien con el tiempo, dejando cicatrices en su lechosa piel, y eso era algo que su difunto marido despreciaba. Sin embargo, Eist parecía fascinado. Se sentía afortunada, él era diferente. 

**Me alegro de escuchar eso, mi Reina.** Eist por fin pudo articular palabra, recogió la copa de vino que acababa de dejar en la mesa y se la bebió de un trago. Calanthe sonrió ante el gesto. **Eso quiere decir que sabrás complacer a un guerrero como yo**. Se oyó un murmullo indescifrable por parte de las mujeres, pero Eist no estaba muy interesado en nada de lo que decían a su alrededor. Solo tenía ojos para ella.

Se tomó un segundo para examinar la situación, Calanthe le había dicho que quería que esta situación acabara rápidamente, pero dudaba mucho que una vez que la tuviera entre sus brazos podría dejarla ir. _Que difícil me lo pones mujer_ , pensó para sí mismo.

Se quitó la bata y reveló su torso esculpido, lleno de tatuajes, símbolos de sus victorias en el campo de batalla. Calanthe se quedó mirando a su marido, igual que las demás mujeres. También pudo ver sus cicatrices y deseó haber podido evitar alguna.

Se acordó de pronto, de aquella vez unos años atrás, justo antes de pedir su mano por tercera vez. Se encontraban en plena batalla, él estaba solo, enfrentándose a cinco hombres. Calanthe aún podía sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo, los recuerdos de abrirse paso a través del campo de batalla la golpearon, solo para llegar a él. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, Eist ya había acabado con la vida de los hombres que lo asechaban, pero un jinete pasó por su lado rajándole de lado a lado en el costado, dejando la prominente cicatriz que estaba observando en ese instante. Recordó el grito que había salido de su interior y la brutalidad con la cual derribó aquel hombre y lo mató. Recordó el dolor de haber pensado que lo había perdido para siempre.

Eist había aprendido con los años a leer su mente, sabía que ella estaba recordando aquella vez hacía años que casi se muere desangrado entre sus manos, aquel día supo que haría cualquier cosa por aquella mujer, incluso morir.

Cerro la corta distancia que había entre ambos.

Chocó su cuerpo con el suyo y la atrajo hacía él con una fuerza que parecía animal, su boca cubrió la suya y una lagrima se derramo de entre los ojos cerrados de Calanthe. Se habían besado solamente una vez, justo después de que Eist abriera los ojos por primera vez, tras debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. 

Pero esta vez, el beso no era tierno, era feroz, la atrajo con tanta fuerza que Calanthe pensó que, si apretaba un poco más, le rompería una costilla, pero no le importó. La lengua de Eist, testó sus labios y se hizo hueco entre ellos, rozando su lengua con la suya. El sonido que Calanthe produjo desde el más profundo de su interior, fue abrumador para Eist que en esos momentos en lo único que pensaba era que quería enterrarse dentro de ella y no dejarla escapar nunca.

Fueron sacados de su erótico beso por el sonido de un golpe, perezosamente se apartaron despegando sus labios uno del otro y miraron hacía donde provenía el sonido. Se trataba de una de las damas de la nobleza, testigo de la consumación, que se había desmayado.

La Reina se rio y miró al Rey.

 **Ves lo que le has hecho a la pobre duquesa de Tremaine**. Los nobles la miraron con desaprobación. L **a has escandalizado.** Prosiguió Calanthe, divertida. En menos de un minuto los sirvientes sacaron el cuerpo aún desmayado de la duquesa.

 **Si esto les parece un escándalo, a ver cómo se las arreglan con lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo esta noche mi reina.** Dijo Eist totalmente despreocupado.

Calanthe sonrió ante la declaración, definitivamente Eist estaba jugando en su liga, atrás quedó el miedo de lo que pasaría durante la noche. Ella no quería que se acabara. La primera vez que había hecho eso, su marido fue muy poco gentil con ella, tomándola rápido y sin preparación ninguna.

Así que esta vez les mostraría a esos miserables que ella era la Leona de Cintra en todos los sentidos de la palabra y dado que era su noche de bodas, quería disfrutar de su marido en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Esta noche todos sabrían que los reyes por fin habían consumado su unión.

Se distrajo mirando la cicatriz de Eist, tocando su torso por primera vez desde aquel fatídico día, recorriendo su cicatriz.

 **Me salvaste.** Declaró Eist, los nobles agudizaron sus oídos de inmediato. **Si no hubieras estado ahí, habría muerto.**

 **Mataste a cinco invasores, antes de que aquel desgraciado llegara.** Susurró. **Habría hecho lo que fuera por no perderte.** Dijo solo para él.

Eist la levantó del suelo, se sorprendió del hecho de que ella pesaba menos que una pluma. Estaba seguro de que, su armadura pesaba incluso más que ella. ¿Cómo alguien tan diminuto era capaz de proporcionar esos golpes tan letales?? Ella enseguida enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, dejando que la llevara la cama. Pensaba que igual que todos los hombres, querría depositarla encima de la cama y subirse encima de ella. Que equivocada estaba.

Eist se sentó en el borde la cama y la dejó encima de él, en esa posición Calanthe pudo sentir la enorme erección que ya tenía entre sus piernas. Levantó una ceja como señal de la pregunta obvia de qué narices estaba haciendo. Sin dudas habrían podido terminar con esto hacía unos minutos atrás, Eist estaba listo para tomarla, eso era bastante evidente. Pero por otro lado se sentía bien, demostrando a los nobles que aún tenía el poder.

Le miró a los ojos y se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, esta vez el beso era un poco más suave, pero sin embargo lleno de necesidad, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla sin igual. Calanthe sabía que sus besos eran adictivos, los había besado solo una vez y la posibilidad de besarlo todos los días lo que le resta de vida hizo que su cuerpo vibrara por completo. Eist deslizó su lengua con tanta facilidad en la boca de Calanthe que era como si hubieran hecho eso toda la vida, como si sus bocas se conocieran a la perfección, sus manos cambiaron de posición de su cintura a su culo en un segundo, tomaron a Calanthe desprevenida, provocando un gemido por su parte e involuntariamente meció sus caderas en respuesta, rozando su sexo contra la erección de su marido.

 _Su marido. Su rey._ Aún no se lo podía creer.

Eist había elegido esa postura para que Calanthe no tuviera que verle la cara a ninguno de esos bastardos, de esta manera solo se concentraría en él y ella lo agradeció. La boca de Calanthe abandonó la suya y se hizo camino hacia su cuello y Eist aprovechó el momento para abrir los ojos y ver a los nobles totalmente incomodados por el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Y Eist supo que habían ganado esa batalla. 

Las manos de Calanthe estaban inquietas, nunca había probado esta posición y ciertamente estaba algo nerviosa, quería tocarle por todos lados, pero se estaba conteniendo por aquellos que estaban observando. Eist se dio cuenta y la miró a los ojos, era curioso que con tan solo una mirada supo lo que Calanthe necesitaba. Se levanto con ella en brazos, el cuerpo de ella era tan pequeño que le asombraba. Con una mano la mantuvo en el aire y con la otra abrió las sábanas.

La depositó con cuidado y ella entró debajo de las sabanas, agradecida por el contraste frio que le proporcionaban, porque el cuerpo de Eist estaba ardiendo igual que el suyo. Cuando su marido se metió en la cama a su lado, siguió besándola un rato largo, quería que ella estuviera cómoda con su boca.

A pesar de que Calanthe no era una mujer paciente, agradeció la atención, a pesar de los rumores, después de la muerte del antiguo Rey, no había tomado ningún amante, y sus experiencias sexuales eran limitadas a pesar de los años que estuvo casada. El difunto Rey buscaba su placer y que ella engendrara un heredero varón, nada más. 

Con las sabanas cubriéndolos Calanthe se aventuró, tocó su torso hasta que sintió que sus dedos habían dejado marcas a su paso. Cuando Eist tocó por primera vez su intimidad, Calanthe ahogó un grito desgarrador en su boca, sus dedos pasaron por debajo de la ropa, acariciando su clítoris provocando en ella una oleada de calor abrasador. Los dedos de Eist eran hábiles, con una facilitad sorprendente se deshizo de parte inferior y Calanthe sospecho que él ya conocía ese tipo de ropa. Cuando Eist se subió encima de ella pensó que esto pronto se acabaría, que él entraría en ella y en dos o tres empujes todo se habría acabado. Ese pensamiento no le gustó. Pero no fue así, Eist siguió depositando besos en su cuello y en la parte de su piel que estaba descubierta, evitaba despojarla de su parte superior, no iba a dejarla desnuda por mucho que le gustaría deleitarse con su hermoso cuerpo, quería que ella disfrutara de esto, así que simplemente se dejó ir.

 **¡Confía en mí.** Le susurró antes de desaparecer debajo de las sabanas ante la atenta mirada de Calanthe y de todos los demás.

Calanthe no pudo reprimir el grito de sorpresa cuando Eist beso su sexo, su lengua atravesó toda su intimidad y ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Era la primera vez, había oído hablar ese tipo de práctica, pero nunca lo había experimentado. Eist era una maldita caja de sorpresas, se concentró en ese pequeño manojo de nervios que a ella tanto le gustaba tocar mientras pensaba en él, y cuando sus dedos se asaltaron su vagina, gritó de placer.

Se retorció bajo su toque, pero él inmovilizó sus caderas, Calanthe levantó la pelvis y abrió un poco más las piernas para darle mejor acceso a su amante, él seguía atacando su clítoris con ferocidad, era implacable. De pronto una extraña sensación empezó a recorrerla por completo, su cuerpo tembló y Eist aumentó sus lamidas y la velocidad con la que sus dedos entraban y salían de ella.

Oía el murmullo de los nobles, claramente escandalizados por lo que estaban viendo, pero a ella no le importaba, ellos habían exigido estar ahí, no era su culpa. Ella estiró la mano y tanteó la cabeza de Eist por encima de las sabanas y deseó eliminar ese obstáculo para poder enterrar sus dedos en sus rizos.

Nunca había sentido eso, la sensación era abrasadora, había perdido tanto durante estos años rechazándolo una y otra vez. Enterró la cabeza en las almohadas, ahogando sus gritos de placer, todo se nublo de repente y ella estalló en lo que sin duda había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Había oído hablar de que algunas mujeres podían sentir eso durante el acto de consumación, pero jamás lo había experimentado con un hombre, a pesar de que solía masturbarse con frecuencia. Las sacudidas de la lengua de Eist en su sexo continuaron torturándola y deseó poder darle la mitad de placer que él le había proporcionado. 

Eist volvió a asomarse entre las sabanas y la beso en los labios, tenía la boca manchada de sus fluidos y Calanthe pudo probar su propio sabor. Le pareció lo más erótico que jamás había visto. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche.

Él tiró de la sábana y los cubrió a ambos.

 **Te amo.** Le susurró mientras la besaba.

 **Yo también te amo.** Respondió la reina.

Ella alcanzó los calzones de Eist y los bajó, tocó su pene hinchado, deseó poder verlo, pero desde ese ángulo era imposible así que se tuvo que conformar sentirlo contra su mano. Tomo su miembro con la mano derecha y lo acarició de la base a la punta, sintiendo en sus manos el líquido preseminal, volvió a mover la mano con más firmeza, pero Eist la paró.

 **Cuidado, cuidado…** Susurró Eist, atrapando su mano con gentileza. **No querrás que acabe antes de empezar.**

Calanthe puso los ojos en blanco, aquel hombre iba ser su perdición. ¿Como era posible que llevaba tantos años negándose esto, con él? Eist atrapó sus labios con los suyos y susurró.

 **Espero que por fin hayas entrado en razón y aceptes que fue un error rechazarme.** Dijo aun deleitándose en sus labios. Ella simplemente se rio. Él tenía razón, había sido una estúpida negando el amor que sentían uno por el otro. **¿Estás lista para otra ronda?** Preguntó él mientras deslizaba la punta de su miembro por el clítoris de la Reina, provocando un gemido que no acalló. Era su derecho como Reina disfrutar de cada segundo de esa noche y de las que estaban por venir. Se había sentido intimidada por aquellos miserables, pero estaba con Eist y era lo único que importaba.

 **Abre los ojos, mi amor, quiero verte cuando entre en tu interior.** Le pidió mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios. Necesitaba verla de verdad, saber que aquello no era producto de su imaginación. Calanthe obedeció, resultaba muy fácil dejarse llevar por él y a pesar de que su intención había sido tomar las riendas de la noche y que aquel encuentro no se prolongara más allá de unos minutos, había algo primitivo y excitante en dejar que su Rey la guiará que simplemente se dejó ir. Sintió las primeras pulgadas de su miembro atravesando su vagina, y se estremeció. Él era enorme, en todos los sentidos y una oleada de preocupación, recorrió todo su ser. ¿Y si no era capaz de albergar su tamaño? Había oído muchas historias sobre mujeres que no eran suficientemente anchas y el sexo les resultaba demasiado doloroso.

 **¿Te hago daño?** Preguntó Eist entre susurros, procurando que el consejo no lo oyera, jamás se permitiría revelar algo que pareciera que su esposa fuese débil, ella negó con la cabeza, pero su miedo se hacía cada vez mayor, Eist empujó un poco más tentándola, estaba muy apretada. Se dio cuenta de que para ella había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última vez. Su pecho se llenó de satisfacción primitiva. Algo le decía que ella se reservara para él.

Calanthe oyó el ruido de fondo y su estomagó se encogió.

 **Solo concéntrate en mí.** Le susurró Eist con dulzura. **Nada más importa.** Su miembro empujó un poco más, al notar que los músculos vaginales de Calanthe se relajaron, la beso de nuevo, intentando borrar de su mente lo que sucedía al otro lado de las sábanas. Calanthe se perdió en el toque de sus labios y permitió a su cuerpo relajarse por completo otorgándole la entrada, así que Eist simplemente empujó suavemente sus caderas y encajaron a la perfección, como si de dos piezas de un rompecabezas se tratara. Ella gimió de nuevo disfrutando de cada pulgada que llenaba su interior.

Eist retrocedió un poco y volvió a empujar dentro del cálido centro de su esposa, a pesar de que estaba bastante lubricada vio en su rostro el dolor que experimentaba, ella era muy estrecha y por desgracia en ese momento su miembro era muy grande. Ella le sonrió, a pesar del dolor.

 **Déjate llevar.** Le susurró Eist, sentía que su coño estaba exprimiendo su miembro.

 **Solo un momento.** Pidió ella, el dolor poco a poco desvanecía.

 **Si me lo pidieras, te esperaría toda la vida así mi amor.** Sus labios rozaron los suyos y sus narices entraron en contacto, un simple rozo.

 **Algo me dice que lo harías de verdad.** Suspiró Calanthe, la sensación de tenerlo encima de ella, anclado en su interior, era un sueño hecho realidad. **Sigue.** Le pidió, Eist necesitó todo su control para no correrse con la siguiente embestida. Era tan estrecha que le quitaba el aliento. Calanthe gimió al notar como poco a poco sus paredes internas dejaron de poner resistencia a cada embestida, permitiéndole por fin experimentar una agradable sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo. El Rey empujó de nuevo y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, gimió en su boca, mientras le besaba. Él estaba poniendo su placer primero, se alegró por su ternura, por la cantidad de amor que estaba poniendo cada movimiento. Al antiguo rey le bastan un par de empujes, pero este hombre no tenía nada que ver.

 **Más rápido.** Le suplicó ella ahora que por fin estaba cómoda. Eist se apartó un segundo y la miró a los ojos, examinando su petición, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en su rostro no quedaba ni rastro del dolor que había experimentado minutos antes. Ella ya estaba preparada, y su Reina le estaba exigiendo lo que necesitaba, podía sentir la facilidad con la que su coño respondía a sus leves empujes. Él se lo daría todo. Salió casi por completo y volvió a embestirla, sintiendo cómo sus paredes se contraían, sus movimientos eran profundos y lentos, al principio. Las manos de Calanthe que recorrían su espalda, se posaron sobre su culo, ahuecándolo y acercándolo más con cada embestida. Aceleró sus embestidas, el rubor en las mejillas de Calanthe le indicaba que ella estaba cerca, él mismo estaba al borde la locura, no tenía ni idea cómo estaba aguantando aún, sentía que iba a explotar, pero no quería hacerlo, hasta que ella se corriera de nueva. Ambas caderas se sacudieron entre sí, ella estaba temblando y por la expresión de su rostro, estaba aguantando sus gritos, estaba extremadamente cerca. Calanthe sintió como el pene de su marido se agrandaba aún más en su interior, no podría entender cómo es que no había estallado dentro de ella aún.

 **Déjate llevar, mi amor.** Susurró Eist, mientras seguía acelerando sus embestidas. Y ella lo hizo, estaba vez no reprimió sus gritos, sintió como todo su ser se derretía bajo los letales empujes de su marido. El orgasmo se apoderó de ella de tal manera que jamás había experimentado, sentía su interior chorrear con cada empuje. Eist salió de ella y frotó su clítoris nuevamente, sin piedad. En ese momento ella en lo único en lo que podía pensar es que no deseaba que esto se acabara nunca. Su orgasmo duró más de lo que podría haberse imagino nunca, su cuerpo tuvo tan solo unos segundos de tregua, porque Eist volvió a enterrarse en ella, con empujes profundos y rápidos. Se sumergía en su interior como si saltara desde un acantilado, precipitándose rápidamente en el agua. Necesitaba su propia liberación, siguió golpeando en ella lo que parecía una eternidad, su pene se contrajo y por fin se liberó en su interior llenándola por completo.

Calanthe sonrió cuando él básicamente se derrumbó encima de ella aplastándola por completo. Pero no le importante. Era la sensación más embriagadora que había sentido a lo largo de su vida, jamás había disfrutado del sexo como lo había hecho esa noche.

A los pocos minutos de terminar, Eist recobró sus fuerzas y gritó a los _amables espectadores_ que salieran de sus aposentos. Cuando el salón fue desalojado, Eist la envolvió en sus brazos y la llevó a la recamara principal. Resultaba extraño la familiaridad con la que andaba por los aposentos que ahora también le pertenecían.

Dudó por un segundo si Calanthe quería que se quedara a su lado. Deseaba que fuera así, no soportaría que fuera de otra manera. El depósito con cuidado en la cama aún perdía la parte de arriba de su ropa de cama, se perdió de dónde había obtenido esa pieza.

 **Te amo.** Dijo ella mientras él acariciaba su cabello aún sentado en la cama al lado de ella. **Te amado, por lo que parece una eternidad.** Suspiró ella medio dormida **. Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto.** Suplicó

 **Yo también te amo, Calanthe.** Eist se acercó y le dio un dulce beso. **Nunca haría nada para lastimarte.**

 **Metete en la cama, mi Rey. Mañana será un largo día.** Dijo la Reina antes de dormirse.


	2. Un regalo anticipado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eist tiene que realizar un viaje pero su regreso se prolonga más tiempo del que había imaginado, así que Calanthe tiene que hacer frente a sus sentimientos.

Había intentado permanecer fuerte, había intentado dejar de lado el torbellino de emociones que sentía en mi interior. Solo respirar. Con calma. Tomando y expulsando el denso y frío aire de la madrugada.

Llevaba más de dos horas en el balcón, mirando el horizonte. Intentado divisar algún barco. Encontrar una señal de que estaba cerca. Pero otra noche más, igual que los últimos 14 días, no había rastro del Rey. Mi rey.

Cerré los ojos.

Mis pulmones volvieron a colapsarse. Un sentimiento, que hacía más de una semana, había determinado como ansiedad, se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo.

 **Él volverá.** _Me aseguré a mi misma._

Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

**Tienes que volver.** _Le susurré a la nada._

Mi estómago se encogió.

 **Respira.** _Me recordé a mi misma_. **Él volverá.**

Eist llevaba más de un mes fuera de casa, debería haber vuelto hará 2 semanas atrás, pero el tiempo parecía que no acompañaba mi angustia. Sabía que no debería preocuparme, tanto él, como su gente, eran marino y guerreros expertos. Pero no conseguía que este sentimiento de angustia me dejara.

Los últimos días apenas había pegado ojo y cuando lo hacía, era porque Pavetta, había conseguido colar alguna hierba que Mousesack le había proporcionado.

Sin embargo, me despertaba, bañada de sudor, gritando el nombre de Eist.

Tenía un presentimiento como si algo malo asechara entre las sombras.

 **Son solo imaginaciones.** _Dije intentando engañarme a mi misma._ **Nada malo le puede pasar. No a él.** _Pero en el fondo sabía que había muchas probabilidades que algo malo pasara._

Hará un mes, cuando Eist me informó de su inminente viaje, intenté oponerme. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, para que no hiciera ese viaje. Pero fracasé estrepitosamente. Y ahora estaba sola en el balcón que solíamos frecuentar, normalmente a altas horas de la madrugada como estas. Solo para acurrucarnos juntos y ver las estrellas.

> **Mi madre solía contarme historias de caballeros que rescataban a jóvenes doncellas en problemas**. _Susurró Eist, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ternura._
> 
> **Me habría gustado conocerla más.** _Contesté dejándome a merced de sus caricias_. **Solo la vi un par de veces cuando era más joven.**
> 
> **He de decirte que compartía mi embrujo, en lo que se refiere a ti, la verdad.** _Confesó mi Rey._
> 
> **Parece que a toda tu familia le parezco fascinante.** _Sonreí._
> 
> **Es que eres fascinante.** _Dijo Eist mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi cabeza._

**Madre.** _Fue la voz de Pavetta la que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Había estado rememorando cada uno de los momentos vividos con Eist de los 6 últimos meses._

**Pavetta. ¿Qué haces despierta?** _Pregunté preocupada. Mi hija estaba embarazada ya de 7 meses y su prominente barriga sobresalía debajo de su túnica._ **Hace frío. No deberías estar aquí fuera.**

**Madre, estoy preocupada por ti.** _Pavetta, había intentado estar ahí todo el rato. Conmigo. Sobre todo, desde que 15 días atrás llegó un mensaje de Skellige informando de las tormentas que asechaban y la marcha de los 5 barcos, encabezados por el Rey._

**Vas a coger frío.** _Dije._ **Entremos dentro.**

Pavetta y yo caminamos con algo más de lentitud de la que me había gustado, sin embargo, era lo normal. Ella apenas podía ver el suelo que pisaba. Aquel embarazo, aunque había sido una alegría, le había traído un montón de malestares que no se habían disipado en absoluto.

 **Deberías descansar madre, mañana deberás presentarte ante la corte, además tienes una ceremonia. Has de estar fresca y pensar con claridad.** S _ugirió mi pequeña leoncilla._

 **Sabes que estoy preocupada por Eist.** _Confesé. Creo que no lo había hecho en voz alta hasta aquel momento._

 **Sé que estás preocupada. No hace falta que me lo digas. Se te nota.** _Pavetta acarició suavemente su prominente barriga._ **Pero ella y yo sabemos que Eist está bien.**

 **¿Ella?** _Sonreí para dentro. Pavetta quería una niña._ **¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?**

 **Simplemente lo sé.** _Pavetta encogió los hombros y siguió acariciando su barriga._

 **¿Y tu marido qué opina de esto?** _Pregunté con cierta intriga._

 **Dunny está como loco. Está deseando que nazca.** _Continuó Pavetta._

Mi mente voló de nuevo hacia el día de mi boda con Eist. Habían pasado 6 lunas y mi cuerpo no había estado por la labor de engendrar un nuevo heredero.

**No tienes que desesperar.** _Dijo de pronto._

**¿Qué?** _Pregunté claramente sin entender de qué me estaba hablando._

**Solo han pasado 6 meses desde que os casasteis. Tu cuerpo pronto colaborará y podrás concebir otro heredero.** _Me soltó sin preámbulos._

Desde el día de la boda, Eist y yo no habíamos podido mantener nuestras manos alejadas uno del otro, todo el mundo lo sabía. Además, las damas de la nobleza que habían estado presentes durante la consumación de nuestro matrimonio no habían hecho otra cosa que contar con el mayor lujo de detalles cómo había sido nuestra noche de bodas.

**Solo es cuestión de tiempo. No es como que Eist pueda mantenerse lejos de tu cama.** _Prosiguió Pavetta, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ **Cada vez que vuelve a casa, os encerráis casi dos días y no salís de vuestros aposentos, sin hablar de que se rumorea que no hay noche en la que no se os oye…** _Ella me miró como si quisiera decirme algo._

**¿Qué pasa Pavetta?** _Pregunté preocupada._ **¿Es que Dunny ya no está interesado en ti?** _Mi sangre hirvió, como me llegue a enterar que este maldito erizo le hace daño a mi hija de cualquier mantera, yo misma le cortaría el miembro y se lo daría de comer a los perros._

 **No es eso madre.** _Ella se puso colorada enseguida. Aún no entendía como alguien tan fuerte por dentro, pudiera parecer tan frágil por fuera._ **Es solo que a medida que este embarazo está avanzado, parece que está agotado todo el rato. Se pasa todo el día fuera y cuando llega a nuestras habitaciones, está prácticamente rendido. Y cuanto más atención le demando, él parece más cansado.** _Dijo ella avergonzada._

 **¿Has hablado de esto con él?** _Pregunté._

 **Dice que no quiere hacer daño a la bebé. Yo sé que no lo haría. Pero está aterrado pensando que me va a aplastar.** _Suspiró_. **Y yo quiero estar con él.** _Confesó Pavetta._

 **¿Y no has probado ponerte encima?** _Pregunté intrigada. Recordaba bien que, durante su embarazo, mi cuerpo pedía liberación todo el rato. Algo que Roegner, no siempre conseguía proporcionarme._

 **¡Madre!** _Pavetta, me miró escandalizada_.

 **¡Hija!** _Imité su tono._ **No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Es algo completamente normal. Sobre todo, cuando dos personas están casadas.** _Hice alusión a que había conseguido aquella barriga antes de su boda._ **Sé que nos saltamos la parte en la que te preparaba para lo que eran tus deberes maritales, pero dada la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos, no creí que era necesario.**

**Madre. Esto es embarazoso.** _Dijo Pavetta, claramente incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación._

**No tiene por qué serlo. Sabes que puedes contármelo todo. Bueno, no todo, todo. Pero todo lo que necesites _._** _Sugerí. Quería que ella estuviera cómoda hablando de sexo, sobre todo si el bebé resultaba ser una niña. Necesitaba prepararla para todo, al fin de cuentas no iba a estar siempre ahí._

**Lo sé, pero esto es privado**. _Bajó la mirada al suelo, como intentando esconderse entre las baldosas. Era tan adorable. La quería con todo mi ser._

 **Bueno, no dirías eso, si tu vida conyugal estuviera en la boca de toda la corte.** _Esta vez fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco._

Ciertamente que desde el espectáculo que habíamos dado en nuestra noche de bodas, se habían callado bastantes bocas y otras muchas se habían abierto. Incluso había llegado a mis oídos, que se llevaban apuestas en la cocina, para ver cuando Eist conseguía embarazarme. También, cierta acción durante nuestra noche de bodas había servido, para declarar que la Reina seguía siendo yo, y que el Rey no era quien tomaba la decisión final en Cintra. Pensar en la boca de Eist cubriendo mi sexo, solo hizo que mi cuerpo le anhelara más.

 **Bueno, es que por lo visto distéis un gran espectáculo.** _Dijo por lo bajo, parecía que pretendía que no la oyera._

Pavetta se fue a sus habitaciones poco más tarde, después de discutir cómo exigir las atenciones de su marido y ciertas posturas que le ayudarían a Dunny a no sentir miedo a aplastar el bebe. Sonreí para mi misma. Mi relación con Pavetta, había mejorado considerablemente después de la boda y a pesar de que había un tema en particular que no tocábamos, habíamos avanzado mucho.

Me despojé de mi túnica, el frío de la madrugada se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Eist estuviera a mi lado. A salvo. Me metí entre las sábanas y abracé su almohada. Era la única manera de sentirlo cerca.

Habíamos roto todas las tradiciones antiguas cuando decretamos que Eist se iba a instalar en mis aposentos y que compartiríamos la cama, todas noches. Sentí algo de nostalgia al pensar que ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la boda. No había sido el banquete que esperaba, sobre todo porque no estaba planeada. Pero me prometí a mi misma que si Eist volvía a casa sano y salvo haríamos un gran banquete. Mi vida había cambiado mucho desde que lo tenía a mi lado. Desde que dormía abrazada a él. Me había enseñado una clase de amor que no conocía. Seguía lamentándome de todos los años perdidos. De mi arrogancia. Él nunca había querido mi trono. Me quería a mí y yo me había negado a verlo. Constantemente.

Volvió a faltarme el aire. Me abracé con más fuerza a la almohada.

Me desperté con los sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la habitación. Era una de mis damas de compañía.

**Mi Reina. Se divisan en el horizonte barcos.** _Dijo ella cuando abrí la puerta somnolienta._

Me vestí corriendo, cuando salí de la habitación, ordené que un par de hombres me acompañaran al puerto. Él había llegado a casa.

 **Majestad.** _Dijo Danek._ **No se ve ningún barco del Rey. Los hombres han estado haciendo señales a los barcos, pero no llevan banderas identificativas. Mi reina creo que es un ataque.**

No dije nada. Solamente miré a Dunny que estaba a mi lado junto con una Pavetta totalmente aterrorizada.

 **Nos vamos.** _Ordené a los hombres._ **Vamos al puerto a ver qué demonios está pasando. ¿Cuántos barcos son?** _Pregunté montando encima de mi caballo._

 **Alrededor de 100 barcos, mi Reina**. _Confirmó mi más fiel compañero de batallas._

 **Cerrad el castillo, que los hombres estén listos en caso de que se produzca un enfrentamiento. Que despejen el puerto. No quiero ningún alma ahí aparte de nosotros. Si es un ataque, no dejen que entren en Cintra.** _Dije con firmeza._ **Dunny, que todo el mundo se reúna. En caso de que sea un ataque, que cada hombre y mujer tenga un arma a su alcance.** _Miré a mi yerno con desesperación._ **Y Dunny, pase lo que pase, bajo ningún concepto dejes que nadie se acerque a Pavetta o a mi nieta.**

Cuando llegamos al puerto, los guardias ya habían despejado todo el territorio. El mercado que normalmente estaba repleto de gente quedó totalmente desolado. Vi a los ciudadanos de Cintra corriendo de un lado a otro, escondiéndose.

 **¿Habéis podido identificar alguno de los barcos?** _Pregunté a uno de los soldados._

 **No mi Reina. No llevan ninguna bandera y no conseguimos reconocer si entre los barcos hay algún barco del rey.** _Me dijo con miedo. Era prácticamente un crío, apenas llevaba unos meses en la guardia._

 **Seguir mirando.** _Ordené. No me gustaba aquello_ **. Apenas tenemos experiencia en batallas de mar.** _Logré decir a uno de mis hombres_. **Tenemos que estar preparados. En caso de que pase cualquier cosa.**

Mi corazón se aceleró. No podía ser un ataque. No debía ser un ataque. Veía cómo los barcos se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el puerto de la Ciudad.

 **Mi Reina, debe ver esto.** _Me dijo Danek, dándome los catalejos para ver los barcos._

Montones de barcos sin identificar, eso es lo único que veía. Ninguna insignia que me diera la esperanza de que ahí estuviera Eist.

 **Majestad.** _Dijo uno de los soldados._ **Han llegado noticias urgentes de las Islas.** _Me tendió la carta con sello real. La abrí con rapidez._

> _Amor mío, mi llegada se retrasará más de lo previsto, calculo que máximo 14 días. Hemos tenido que atracarán en el oeste, poco después de zapar._
> 
> _Tuvimos problemas con los barcos y las tormentas no han sido de gran ayuda, así que optamos por desviarnos de nuestra ruta original._
> 
> _Lo siento, amor. Sin embargo, así aprovecharé para recoger tu regalo de cumpleaños._
> 
> _Cuando me veas llegar a Cintra, por favor, no pongas a dispongas en defensa a todos los soldados del reino._
> 
> _Con todo mi amor,_
> 
> _Eist._

**Es el Rey.** _Dije._ **Es el Rey. ¿Por qué la carta no ha sido entregada hasta el día de hoy?** _Pregunté furiosa._

 **El mensajero tuvo un accidente y no pudo llegar hasta hoy, majestad.** _Me informó._

 **Majestad.** _Danek demandó mi atención_ ** _._ Uno de los barcos lleva banderas Skellige y de Cintra**.

Volví a recoger el catalejo y lo pude divisar en el horizonte, un barco Skellige se puso en cabeza y se podían ver las banderas con claridad.

Eist había vuelto a casa.

 **Replegaos.** _Ordené._ **El Rey ha vuelto a casa _._** _Pude ver el alivio en las caras de mis hombres, sin hablar de mi propio alivio._

El barco de Eist aumentó la velocidad al máximo, seguramente porque se había dado cuenta de que los barcos con los que navega no llevaban las banderas, correspondientes. Él sabía, incluso antes de mí misma, cómo iba a actuar.

_Sin embargo, así aprovecharé para recoger tu regalo de cumpleaños._

Casi se me había olvidado de que en unos días sería mi cumpleaños, de hecho, no había pensado en ello en absoluto. Ahora lo único que me importaba era que Eist volvía a casa.

Rápidamente la gente salió de sus escondites y el miedo había desvanecido, dejando lugar a la curiosidad. No les podía culpar, yo también estaba intrigada. 

En poco más de 30 minutos el barco de Eist atracó en el puerto. Me había desecho de mi armadura, quedando en pantalones de cuero y una ancha camisa que era de Eist. Cuando vi su cara, parecía cansado, un tanto desaliñado (he de admitir, que aquella barba, le quedaba de maravilla), pero sonreía, él me sonreía. Yo era la única destinataria de aquellas sonrisas. Era el mejor regalo que me podía dar.

 **Te dije que no trajeras a todo el ejercicito de Cintra a mi llegada _._** _Me dijo sonriente, mientras bajaba los peldaños del barco y se acercaba a mí._ **No era necesario.**

 **He recibido tu carta, hará apenas unos minutos. Estaba a punto de dar la orden de disparar flechas a matar.** _Dije lo más seria que pude_.

 **Ya estoy en casa amor**. _Se había parado a unos 5 pasos de mí. Los hombres a nuestros alrededor, estaban atentos, no se habían movido. Y los barcos poco a poco atracaban detrás del barco del que se había bajado Eist, apenas unos momentos._

 **Estás en casa.** _Cerré la distancia que había entre nosotros y mis labios encontraron los suyos. Jamás había demostrado mi afecto por él en público. Pero era Eist. Me envolvió con sus grandes brazos y me elevó del suelo, levantándome como si de una pluma se tratara, mientras seguíamos besándonos._

Los ciudadanos de Cintra empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar, dando la bienvenida al Rey. Algunos incluso nos tiraron flores. La gente de Cintra sabía que nos amábamos, pero nunca nos habían visto así. Sentí el amor que procesaban a su Rey. A mi Rey. 

**Debería ausentarme por más tiempo, más a menudo.** _Me dijo entre risas, mientras me dejaba en el suelo_. **Confieso que disfruto mucho con esta bienvenida _._** _Bromeó_. **Además, las vistas son increíbles.** _Le encantaba aquella vestimenta. Me besó de nuevo._

**Ni se te ocurre o te ataré con grilletes a la cama _._** _Logré decir, intentando recuperar mi respiración. Sus besos literalmente me dejaban sin aliente._

**Entonces, definitivamente, debo irme más a menudo. Si la recompensa sea esa, ser tu esclavo sexual.** _Bromeó de nuevo. Sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mí._

Puse los ojos en blanco, en símbolo de derrota. No podía con él. Desde la boda había sido imposible mantener una conversación seria con él. Y me encantaba.

 **Te he echado de menos.** _Confesó con melancolía_ ** _._ Siento haber tardado tanto. Espero que puedas perdonarme.**

**Has vuelto a casa.** _Susurré_ **. A mí. Es lo único que importa.** _Dije con sinceridad. Sentía la penetrante mirada de todo el mundo en nosotros. No me gustaba sentirme tan observada, pero en aquella ocasión me daba igual._

**Tía.** _La voz de mi sobrino Crach, fue lo que nos separó **.**_ **Tío, deja un poco para los demás.** _Crach me abrazó con entusiasmo._ **Por todos los dioses tía, menudo atuendo que llevas.** _Me miró de arriba abajo y volvió a abrazarme._ **Ahora entiendo por qué el tío no quiere salir de tus aposentos.**

 **Idiota.** _Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo… menuda boca tenía aquel chico. Pero le había cogido especial cariño._

**¿Y qué te parece?** _Pregunto Eist curioso, señalando con la mirada los barcos que iban atracando poco a poco._

**Sinceramente, no sé que estoy mirando.** _Dije_. **¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?**

 **Tu regalo de cumpleaños.** _Dijo simplemente y se acercó a mí de nuevo. Depositó con suavidad sus manos encima de mis caderas y con lentitud acercó mi cuerpo al suyo. Me miró con tanta devoción que mis piernas casi cedieron. Me dejaba sin aliento._

 **¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?** _Pregunté sorprendida. No podía ser._ **¿Cómo que mi regalo de cumpleaños?**

**Te he traído 100 barcos y 10.000 hombres para el ejercicio de Cintra.** _Dijo como si se tratara de un regalo simple. Como quien le regala a su esposa una bonita joya._

**¿Estás bromeando?** _Miré hacia la flota que había en el mar. Los hombres que una hora antes estaban esperando mi señal para empezar a atacar, estaba asombrados. No salían de su asombro._

 **Cuando nos casamos, te prometí proporcionarte un ejército y estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra. Un ejército que seguirá demostrando que Cintra es y siempre será la joya del Norte. Nadie se atreverá a irrumpir aquí, sin que haya sido invitado.** _Eist, había hecho esa promesa después de una ardiente noche de sexo. No lo había tomado enserio._

 **¿Estás hablando enserio?** _Le miré. Eist me había prometido un ejército más grande, por mis temores respecto a Gerald y la posibilidad de que regresase a por el bebé de Pavetta._ **Estás hablando enserio.** _Afirmé sin dudas._ **No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?** _Pregunté maravillada._

**No importa cómo.** _Me besó con suavidad._ **Lo único que importa es que nunca dejaré que nadie se acerque a nuestra familia. Daré mi vida si es necesario. Pero te juro que mantendré mi palabra.**

Cuando el último barco atracó, di la orden a los hombres a proporcionarle alojamiento a nuestros nuevos amigos y les di la bienvenida a todos. La mañana había avanzado bastante, así que Eist y yo nos montamos en mi caballo y cabalgamos hacia el castillo. Aproveché el trayecto para abrazarme a él con fuerzas. Lo había echado tanto de menos. Su aroma era tal y como recordaba, pero estaba algo más delgado. Por la noche festejaríamos su regreso junto con todos los invitados, así que teníamos unas horas para nosotros. Aunque sospechaba que no iban a ser suficientes. Mi cumpleaños era en apenas tres días y a pesar de que Pavetta y el servicio había intentado ocultarme que estaban preparando un gran banquete, había sido básicamente imposible. En mi castillo no pasaba nada, sin que yo lo supiera. Seguro que Eist tuvo algo que ver con eso.

Cuando llegamos, algunos hombres se acercaron a saludar al Rey y darle la bienvenida a casa, igual que algunos de los nobles que se encontraban ahí en aquel momento. La noticia de que el Rey había traído un gran ejercicio a su regreso había corrido como la pólvora. Ahora todos sabían de lo que era capaz el marido de la leona. Roegner se había esforzado durante todo nuestro matrimonio por conseguir el respeto de nuestros súbditos y sobre todo de los hombres que formaban el ejercicio de Cintra, luchaba con ferocidad, pero nunca fue suficiente, no se ganó nunca el respeto de los demás. Porque en muchas ocasiones me faltaba el respeto a mí. A su mujer. A su Reina. Y eso a mis hombres no les gustaba.

En cambio, Eist lo había conseguido incluso antes de haber sido coronado Rey. Había luchado al lado de los hombres de Cintra, para defender nuestro territorio, en innumerables ocasión. Había sido leal, y mis hombres, nuestros hombres, me corregí a mi misma, le respetaban, porque él era el primero que respetaba cada uno de ellos. Se había ganado su lealtad, no con monedas, sino con sus actos.

**Su majestad, es un verdadero placer veros de vuelta a casa.** _Se acercó uno de los soldados más jóvenes, Eist había entrenado con él en varias ocasiones, ayudando al muchacho a potenciar su juego de muñeca con la espada._

**Lo mismo digo Erlend.** _Apretó la mano del muchacho con firmeza y respeto._ **Espero verte esta noche en el banquete.**

 **Eist.** _La voz de Pavetta sonó desde la lejanía, cuando me di la vuelta, la vi acercándose a nosotros con la toda la primera que le permitía su gran barriga._

 **Pavetta.** _Eist la vio y pude observar cómo sus ojos se llenaron de ternura. Ternura paternal. Se acercó rápidamente a Pavetta, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó._ **Estás cada día más radiante**. _Dijo mientras le daba un beso en sus cabellos dorados_ ** _._ Y esta preciosidad está cada vez más grande**. _Tocó su gran barriga._ **Llevo fuera apenas un mes y ha crecido tanto.** _Su voz denotaba tanta alegría._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho. Él era tan bueno y no se merecía esto. Ser un padre sin hijos propios, un abuelo sin nietos de sangre. Él se merecía tenerlo todo. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor de darle aquello que más deseaba? Desde el día que nos casamos, había sido más padre para Pavetta, que el difunto Rey. Habían pasado 6 meses desde la boda y habíamos intentado concebir un hijo en innumerables ocasiones, pero aquí seguíamos. Con mi vientre vacío y él volcando todo ese amor que guardaba hacía nuestro futuro nieto o nieta. Mis ojos se humedecieron sin haberme dado cuenta.

 **Mi viejo tío, te ha echado tanto de menos que no ha parado de hablar de ti**. _Mi sobrino, que se había dado cuenta de mi estado emocional, enseguida intentó distraerme._ **Y cuando digo que no ha parado de hablar es que no ha parado de hablar.**

 **Pobre, debes de haberlo pasado muy mal.** _Le dije a Crach con vacilación._ **Seguro que te has pasado todo el viaje borracho y metiéndote en líos, a juzgar por este ojo morado.** _Mi sobrino solía meterse en problemas cuando bebía más de cuenta._

 **Eso fue un grave mal entendido.** _Empezó a justificarse_ **. Aquella mujer no me dijo que estaba casada. Su marido nos pilló en la cama y por poco no lo cuento**. _Relató con pena._

**Crach, no puedes seguir así. Esto no te traerá nada bueno. Debemos buscarte una esposa decente y sentar la vabeza. Que no haya funcionado con Pavetta, no significa que alguna hija de la nobleza de Cintra no pueda ser la adecuada.** _No solo quería que el chico fuera feliz sino afianzar aún más si pusiera la alianza con el Clan an Craite._ **Esta noche en el banquete, habrá muchas chicas, no bebas, podemos encontrarte una mujer.**

**Tía…** _Empezó a quejarse, cuando Pavetta lo interrumpió._

**Mi madre tiene razón Crach, es necesario que sientas la cabeza. No puedes pasarte la vida corrompiendo a las doncellas.** _Explicó Pavetta con seriedad._ **Eres un buen chico, pero no das esa impresión.**

**Eres un encanto prima… Pero por ahora me las arreglaré** _. Él vio mi mirada de desaprobación._ **Pero prometo que esta noche no me pasaré con la bebida y tampoco me meteré en ninguna cama que no sea la mía.**

Eist y yo aprovechamos un descuido de Pavetta y Crach para seguir el camino hacia nuestros aposentos. En sus pasos acelerados y la manera que tenía de agarrarme de la cintura, tenía claro que sentía la misma urgencia y necesidad que yo de quedarnos a solas. Dejamos atrás los guardias de nuestra habitación, ordenando que no nos molestaran hasta la hora de la cena.

El servicio ya había dejado preparada la bañera y estaban terminando de dejar la ropa del Rey sobre la cama cuando irrumpimos en la habitación besándonos. Oí el murmullo de las chicas apresurándose a salir de ahí, mientras yo me deshacía de la camisa de Eist, ignorándolas completamente. Juraría que oí unas risillas, eran muy jóvenes, seguro que no habían visto un torso desnudo hasta aquel momento. Las puertas finalmente se cerraron y nos quedamos totalmente solos.

Eist me tumbó a la cama con mucha ternura y se acostó a mi lado con sus labios rozando los míos.

 **Ha sido un infierno sin ti.** _Confesé entre susurros_. **Te he echado muchísimo de menos.**

**Yo también amor.** _Dijo depositando pequeños besos en mi frente, los parpados y finalmente las mejillas._ **Nunca me habría ido si hubiera sabido que el tiempo no estaría de mi lado, además las averías que sufrimos por las tormentas. Cambiaria lo que fuera por haber vuelto cuando prometí.**

**Eres increíble Eist Tuirseach. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme**. _Besé sus nudillos._

Ayudé a Eist a desvestirse para meterse en la bañera ya dispuesta, a las 2 semanas de casarnos, Eist había ordenado que se pusiera una bañera enorme en nuestro cuarto. Disfrutábamos mucho mientras nos acurrucábamos en el agua caliente, pasando horas ahí. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue diferente. Eist se sumergió en el agua, bajo mi atenta mirada, me despojé de mi ropa y me quedé desnuda ante él.

 **Por todos los dioses. Eres tan hermosa.** _Dijo mientras me ayudaba a meterme._

Sabía que estaba cansado, lo notaba en su ojos, en su cuerpo, incluso en su respiración. Estar abrazada a él era lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento. Al poco rato, Eist simplemente me levantó del agua y sin siquiera dejar que nos secáramos me llevó directamente a la cama.

 **Tienes que descansar.** _Sugerí._

**Ya lo haré cuanto me muera.** _Contestó._

Su boca aplastó la mía, devorándome, no era un beso lento, no como los besos que acabábamos de compartir. Era un beso hambriento y feroz. Cuando sus labios se apartaron de los míos quería protestar por la pérdida de su maravillosa lengua, él deslizo su mano hacia abajo por la curva de mi cintura y sentí escalofríos.

 **Estás temblando.** _Me informó._

 **No, estoy expectante**. _Sonreí._ **Y muy excitada.**

¿ **Ansiosa _?_** _Me preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica._

 **Siempre.** _Antes de que pusiera decir la palabra, inclinó la cabeza para tomar mi pezón entre sus maravillosos labios y succionar con fuerza. Arquee la espalda, disfrutando de la sensación. Su mano se perdió entre mis piernas. Estaba muy mojada, él apenas me había tocado y yo estaba goteando. Tenía aquel efecto en mí._

 **¿Te has tocado, en mi ausencia?** _Preguntó mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de mi y al mismo tiempo mordía mi pezón._ **Porque yo no he parado de pensar en ello.**

 **Sí.** _Dije mientras me estremecía por las sensaciones de su dedo en mi interior. Estaba perdiendo totalmente mi capacidad de pensar_. **Ahora Eist. Te necesito ahora dentro de mí.** _Supliqué_.

 **No, necesito probarte primero**.

Se arrastró entre mis piernas, pude observar sus ojos negros como la noche, dilatados por le deseo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y me arrastró hacia el borde de la cama, colocando mis piernas encima de sus hombros. Se lamió los labios y sonrió. Oh. Esa sonrisa. Enterró su cara entre mis pliegues y su lengua giró alrededor de mi clítoris palpitante, chupó todos mis jugos, como si de un néctar se tratara. Sacudí mis caderas y gemí en respuesta. Maldito hombre, me había vuelto adicta a que su lengua se deslizara por mi sexo. 

**Estás tan mojada.** **Solo para mí.** _Dijo y enseguida volvió a chupar con fuerza mi clítoris, añadió otro dedo más dentro de mí._

 **Más tarde Eist.** _Susurré, a pesar de que adoraba aquel acto, necesitaba sentirlo de verdad._

 **No…** _El sonido de su voz provocó vibraciones en el manojo de nervios y lo rasgó suavemente con sus dientes, yo gemí con más fuerzas._

Una de mis manos viajó hacia sus rizos, acariciando su cuero cabelludo mientras él hacia su magia. Adoraba aquella sensación de placer, incomparable a nada que haya sentido en mi vida, con mi otra mano agarré las sabanas. Estaba cerca de la liberación que tanto necesitaba, los temblores familiares se iban apoderando poco a poco de mi cuerpo y mi boca no lograba articular nada que no fuera sonidos indescifrables. Solté las sábanas y con las dos manos apreté su cara a mi centro.

**¡Eist! ¡Oh sí, ah, ohh, ahh…! ¡No pares, no pares! Oh… ¡que bueno… síiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Por todos los Dioses, ¿cómo es posible que sepas aún mejor que la última vez** _? Dijo mientras se arrastraba sobre mí_.

Cuando llegó a mi altura depositó un suave beso en mi boca, permitiéndome saborearme a mi misma. Su respiración era acelerada, igual que la mía. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor se su cintura, sintiendo su miembro hinchado. Eist empujó la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada y gemí en respuesta.

 **Me encanta lo estrecha que eres.** _Dijo_ **. Y adoro escucharte gemir**. _Él se deslizó con una asombrosa facilidad, lento, pero sin detenerse hasta enterrarse por completo en mi interior. Se quedo un momento así, mirándome a los ojos, estirándome con su enorme virilidad._ **Te amo.** _Susurró_ ** _._ No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti Calanthe. Tú y nuestra familia sois lo único importante para mí. Te amo tanto, que incluso me duele. **

**Yo también te amo.** _Su confesión no me pillaba desprevenida, lo sabía_. **Te amo tanto que aún no sé cómo soy digna de tanto amor. Haría cualquier cosa por ti amor, cualquier cosa**.

Me sentía tan llena. Él me llenaba por competo, en todos los sentidos posibles. Eist apretó sus caderas un poco más, rozando mi clítoris, provocando otro gemido. Sentía cómo mi interior latía con tanta fuerza que no quería que aquello terminara nunca. Podía pasar el resto de mi vida así, con él anclado en mi interior. Envuelta entre sus brazos.

Eist empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus empujes, chocando nuestras pelvis con fuerza, una de sus manos se colocó en mi cadera, agarrándome con fuerza. Mañana tendría un moratón enorme, pero no me importaba. Mis uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y él volvió a impactar en mi con mayor fuerza que antes. Me encantaba que tomara el control de mi cuerpo, dándome aquello que ni si quiera sabía que necesitaba. Su cabeza se hundió en el hueco de mi cuello y su siguió penetrándome con fuerza hasta que mi paredes vaginales volvieron a convulsionar, pero esta vez alrededor de su pene exprimiéndolo.

 **Joder…** _Logré decir mientras volvía a deshacerme entre sus brazos._

Eist mordió suavemente mi hombro y bombeó unas cuantas veces más hasta que su propia liberación comenzó. Sentí como eyaculaba violentamente en mi interior. Igual que todas las veces anteriores, la sensación era maravillosa. Su pesó cayó completamente sobre mí, cubriéndome por completo. Él era tan grande que, en vez de sentirme intimidad, sentía que era el único lugar en el mundo en el que estaba segura.

 **¿Alguna vez lograré saciar mi hambre de ti?** _Preguntó él jadeando._

 **Sinceramente, espero que no.** **Porque dudo que alguna vez pueda saciarme de ti. Nos negué esto durante demasiado tiempo _._** _Le susurré._

 **No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que eres cuando te corres…** _Dijo mientras salía con gentileza de mi y me acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos_. **Sobre todo, cuando te corres en mi boca.**

Me sonrojé, siempre lo hacía cuando me hablaba tan abiertamente sobre nuestras actividades de alcoba.

 **Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.** _Dije pegando mi frente a la suya._ **Ahora duerme amor, estás agotado de tu viaje.**

**FIN**


End file.
